Summer Fishing
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ' ---- *'This Quest is no longer available Welcome to Summer! Some things to know... You don't have to spend rubies to complete the quests. Check out the quest rewards to see where you get nautilus, you can also get them from turning in the collection items that drop from the pond. You can find fishing line by allowing your neighbors to collect your shops, weird shops and taverns, where they drop at a 100% rate. You can also get fishing line from casting spells, but it is a random drop. There is a non-timed companion quest called Nice Catch given at the completion of the 4th timed quest. Pond Build Req's= |-|Summer Fishing 1/9= *Chop down 5 trees *Find 5 worms by harvesting crops, digging up weeds or receiving them as gifts. *Find a saw (gifts also count) |-|Summer Fishing 2/9= This is the 2nd of nine despite the naming error calling it 1 of 9. *Build the Pond in your farm *Have a Wonder Workshop *Craft a stick (NOTE: You will only be able to complete this portion after you build the pond.) Find the pond in your inventory under the Structures tab. It requires 2 shmoo and 20 min to construct. |-|Summer Fishing 3/9= *Let Neighbors collect on your Tavern, Weird Shops, and Shops to get 3 Fishing Line to drop *Craft 3 Fishing Poles in the Wonder Workshop. *Collect income from your Pond 2 times. NOTE: Fishing Line is also a random drop from enchanting any buildings. Although this won't complete the quest, it is a way to get more line for your Fishing Poles. |-|Summer Fishing 4/9= Completion of Summer Fishing 4 will release 2 quests, Summer Fishing 5/9 and a non-timed quest, Nice Catch. *Catch any three fish in your Pond *Let Neighbors collect on your Tavern, Weird Shops, and Shops 5 times (Also referred to as "Commercial Buildings") *Feed your Nautilus (Given quest reward from 3/9 found under the harvest tab in your Inventory) Like all animals, nautilus must be placed in a pen. Any type of pen will suffice. |-|Summer Fishing 5/9= *Catch two fish in your pond *Sell a full grown nautilus to get fish eggs *Upgrade the Pond to Level 2 (See "Pond Build Req's" Tab) *Reward: Shmoo with Oar - Gives 100MP when placed |-|Nice Catch(Non-timed)= *Trade in the "Something Fishy" Collection 5 times *Sell 12 full grown Nautius *Sell 100 items in your Market TIP: Stock up on fishing line, it won't drop from houses after the timed quest is finished. And don't sell more than 9 nautilus before you get Summer Fishing 8/9. |-|Summer Fishing 6/9= *Collect from your Woodlot 3 times (Lumber Yard = Woodlot, they misspelled) *Enchant (10) Houses (the text says "3" but it is "10") *Accept Neighbors help on Taverns, Weird Shops and Shops 10 times |-|Summer Fishing 7/9= *Accept Neighbors help on Taverns, Weird Shops and Shops 13 times *Send (10) Gifts to Neighbors *Upgrade Pond to L3 |-|Summer Fishing 8/9= *Harvest 30 Thoughtful Aconitums *Sell (3) L10 Nautilus *Accept Neighbors help on Taverns, Weird Shops and Shops 15 times |-|Summer Fishing 9/9= *Upgrade the Pond to L4 *Collect from your Pond (5) times *Trade in the "Something Fishy" Collection (3) times Note: If you want to stock up on a few free Nautilus, hold off on completing this quest until you have sufficient fishing line. Category:Timed Event Quests